Hidden Secrets
by MarvelousReader
Summary: Clara Locke is an Amity transfer into the Dauntless Compound. There she meets Aiden Eaton, a Dauntless-Born. She has many hidden secrets buried within her. She has no memory of her past, except for the past 2 years. All she knows about herself is that she is from outside the fence. Will she finally find out more? Why is she even in this society? Will she find love and friendship?
1. Synopsis

Plot:

Clara Locke has always lived a normal life in the Amity faction, but her memory goes back to only the past 2 years of her life. One day, a Factionless women comes up to her and says "Your life has been a lie." Ever since then, she gets snippets of flashbacks of her other years. So far, all she knows is that she isn't from here. She is from outside the fence. Her choosing ceremony is only a couple hours away. Her future depends on her actions. She must choose to spend it wisely. Will she find love? Will she find _herself_? Will she survive in the end for who she really is?

-MarvelousReader


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first fan fiction ever. I always had and interest in writing and I absolutely love DIVERGENT! So, I got an idea and decided, why not give it a shot?. So, I hope you enjoy reading :)**

I make my way to the choosing ceremony with my parents. The big question was: what faction will I choose? I honestly have no idea. My Aptitude Test was inaccurate. It said: inconclusive. The woman who tested me said that I was Divergent. I had an aptitude for all the factions, except for Candor.

I don't even know anyone that well, even people from my own faction. I'm not really a person who likes to social much. I just have one friend from friend from Amity, I guess. We talk and hang out in the crops field, if that even counts. I wore my best clothes today. It was a flowy golden yellow blouse with red cotton bottoms.

I sat in my seat next to my mother. I don't even look like her. She has brown eyes, while I have a strange shade of hazel-orange. She has dirty blonde hair, while I have a dark shade of brown. My father has light brown hair and he has brown eyes as well. I feel like someone else was suppose to live my life. Secrets are buried inside of me. I only know one: I'm from outside the fence. Who knows what they'll do to me if people knew? I could be dead, maybe.

I head my conscience back to reality and watch as the Candor Faction leader calls the names one by one. Soon, they call mine, "Clara Locke" I look at my parents and give them a loving smile. Then, I proceed down the aisle and toward the five bowls of the five factions. I grab the knife in front of me and push it into my skin, so blood appears on the outer layer. My hand burns from the semi-deep cut.

My eyes skim across the large bowls. I raise my hand on top of the second to last faction, Erudite. Then, slowly drag my hand towards the right passing the Abegnation. I lay my hand above the Amity for a couple of seconds, as I stare at the Dauntless bowl. The coals were burning hot, sizzling beside me. My arm automatically moves over to the coals and I begin to squeeze it, making my blood drop in the Dauntless bowl. "Dauntless," the Candor Leader bellows toward the audience. I look toward my new faction. The Dauntless. Then, I look back at my unrelated parents. They give me a slight nod, trying to give me an understanding of the switch of factions. I'm ready, I say to myself. I get to be transform into someone new. I'm ready to face my future challenges.

**Each chapter will be about 1,000+ words. This is only an intro chapter.**

**Review. Follow. Comment :)**

**~ MarvelousReader**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy reading!**

I get an adrenaline rush, while running toward the train that the Dauntless always jump off of. It felt as if I was feeling optimistic for being free to run like this. I was running slightly behind the Dauntless. I couldn't wait, till I get into the compound and see how the entire faction looks like. People outside don't really know how it looks like really. It is a mysterious adventure. I keep running to catch up with the train, pushing the agility limits of my body. I quickly grasp the handle of the side of the train, where the entrance is and I slightly swing to the side, using my momentum to put my feet on the flat ground.

As I land on the train, everyone sits on the ground, waiting to get to the Dauntless Compound. I begin to control my breath, trying to relax my racing heart beat. I look around and see an Abnegation sitting across from me. Then, three Candor transfers sitting beside me, along with two Erudites. It's surprising to see an Abnegation, because not many transfer into the Dauntless faction.

Soon, a dauntless leader stood up and began speaking. He dragged on about something, which I wasn't paying much attention to. I was watching the scenery outside as we pass by. I haven't really seen much of the factions, before. The building and trees were becoming farther and farther and I was detaching from my old faction.

Before I knew it, the Dauntless born began to stand up and started to run toward the edge of the train. While they did that, the transfers whispered near each other as to how they were jumping out. One of the darked haired boys, jump off without hesitation. I gasp. I suddenly stand up as to figure out why he jumped and where. Then, the rest started the jump after him.

"What are they doing?" I panicked to an Erudite girl next to me. She turns around, facing her green eyes toward me.

"They are jumping. Isn't that obvious?" she replies back.

"But, why?" I ask her, showing off my Erudite personality.

"Weren't you listening?" ,she bulges her eyes out, like I was crazy, "You're suppose to jump out of the train or you become Factionless."

"Are you mental?" I exclaim.

"Well, that's what the leader said. Let's go." she explains to me. We walk up to the edge of the train where I entered and I see a couple of transfers and dauntless-born behind me.

"Move it, Amity!" they yell, "GO!" I give them hard, annoying look, and take a deep breath to relax myself.

_Jump, don't think. Just jump._ I leaped across, and landed on top of a building. My hands lie in front of me, aching from the pain of the little pieces of concrete pushing into my skin. I slowly get up and move towards the group of people. I noticed that only four of the people on the train that were behind me, made it onto the train. The other two must have become factionless.

Two dauntless were standing near the edge of a hole. They begin speaking, "Hello! My name is Xander." he introduces himself, standing tall and courageous.

"And my name is Jaxon!" the other one spoke after.

Xander, the dark haired one, continued talking, until he pointed downward, "You must jump off this roof, in order to get to the entrance of the compound, if you don't, once again, you'll become factionless. And nobody wants to be factionless right?"

"Well, who's going to jump first?" Jaxon clapped his hands together and Xander's familiar hazel eyes gazes around the initiates, while we look around to see who will go first. I felt like I've seen him before, but as his hazel eyes rest on me, they widen in surprise for a split second, but then they go back to normal.

"What's down there?" an Erudite transfer asks.

"Why don't you see for yourself? It could be anything." Xander replies his question, mouthing off.

_It's better to get this over with, _I thought. It should be easy. _Should I? _or _Should I not?_ I move forward, about to respond to Xander that I wanted to go. _I could do this. It should be nothing, _ thought to myself, but someone else beat me to it.

"I'll go!" the dark-haired boy that I saw from the train, raised his hand. I stopped myself, from moving forward. His tall built structure moved toward and looked downward for a second and jumped without thinking. _Woah…_

"I think I'll go next." I raised my hand high above in the air, stretching myself higher. I was shorter than most of the initiates. Probably all, but I was an average height.

"You think?" Jaxon raised his blonde eyebrow, trying to intimidate me.

"I am going next." I said with confidence, crossing my arms, as I pushed through the crowd of sixteen year olds. When I finally got to the front of the crowd, I pushed myself up the edge of the roof. Then, I balanced myself to the right momentum. I looked down the darkness of hell and tried to blink a couple of time, making sure I wasn't hallucinating. My breath began to become short and ragged. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath._ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exha—_

"Yo! Amity! When are you going to jump, you peaceful breath taker?" a boy with light brown hair, spit those words out with sassiness. He seemed be standing next to his posse.

_"_Yeah! Carter's right!" a girl standing behind him, argued on his side._ It was now or never_, I thought. I turned myself around and showed him, Carter, _the_ finger. Then, I closed my eyes and slowly tilted back, while the other initiates began to snicker. I was falling. My screams echoed as I fell down the couple thousand stories. The air pushed against me and went upward, as I fell downward. _The freaking law of Physics_, I thought.

My body slams against a knotted piece of thread. A net. I chuckle. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was finally over. "Whoo." I sigh, loudly. Then, the net is pulled downward, and a man who looks about in his mid- thirties, helped me down.

"What's your name?" the dark blue eyed old man asked me. For a second I forgot, what my parents named me, from the extreme exhilaration that I felt moments ago.

"Umm.. Cl-Clara." I stutter out. "Clara." I firmly say afterwards, nodding my head.

"Well, Welcome to Dauntless, Clara." he gives me a straight face, trying to be serious and making sure he is doing his job. Then, he yells, "Second jumper, Clara!"

**This should be interesting. I have many plans for the next chapter and the chapter after that. I would like some criticism below and I don't mind if it's harsh or if it's just complementary. I just want it to improve the writing, or story. In other words, Thank you for reading :)  
**

**Review. Follow. Comment.**

**~MarvelousReader**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,**

**Here's Chapter 3, enjoy :)**

The first jumper and I were standing near the net, waiting for all the initiates to jump. I was hoping to start a conversation, because we were just standing there awkwardly, just staring at the knotted rope. In the corner of my eye, I see him looking at the initiates as they drop, one by one, through his piercing crystal blue eyes.

Suddenly, I see the Erudite girl that I talked to on the train drop. She takes a gasp of the Dauntless atmosphere air, letting the feeling of accomplishment sink in. She walks beside where we, all initiates, are standing, and waits for the rest with us.

Soon, when everyone who had the bravery to jump into the dark hole to make it into the compound, the man who pulled us out of the net stands in front of all of us.

"My name is Four," his voice bellows across the crowd, "I will be one of the two instructors for training the transfers. And this is my partner who will be the other instructor with me. His name is Xander." He points to the guy who was standing on top of the roof, who was explaining us about the entrance to the Dauntless Compound.

He, then, introduces us to Jaxon, who was the other person who stood on the roof with Xander. He had a weird complexion of blue-green eyes and was tanner than Xander. He was the one of the other two instructors who is going to teach for the Dauntless Born. The other one was a small woman, who had intimidating pale blue eyes and her blonde hair was up into in a ponytail. She looked only around Four's age, "Her name is Six." Four end's his introductions of the instructors. I wasn't going to be the one who will ask them about their unusual number would name their child after a number?

Then, obviously, a transfer's voice picks up, the Erudite girl, "That is a number! Who in the world would have a number as a name?"

"Me." Four answers, boringly, as if he's been asked that question a million times.

"Okay guys," Jaxon claps his hands together, creating a loud noise, to grab our attention, "The transfers will have stay in one room and the Dauntless Born will stay in another, but these past years, we have been training both groups at the same time and we are going to be doing it this year, too. I hope, both groups will try and get along. Also, we used to throw the low rankers into the factionless, but rules have changed. You will be part of guarding the fence, automatically or will have one of the low paying jobs in our faction." Once he finishes his long speech about the new rules, he takes us to a parting hallway. At both the ends, there was a steel door and nothing more. It was a stretching hallway. Both doors on each end, would be about 100 feet apart.

"This is where, you, Transfers will be living in and the Dauntless Born will be living on the door to the left. You must change your clothes and meet me out here in a half hour."

All of us went to our designated rooms and my transfer group stood in front of the door.

"Wait, all of us, as in girls and boys are staying in one room?" one of thinks out loud.

"I guess so." Another one responds back to the

"That is my bed!" A boy answers, pointing to the edge of the room. I walk over to a random bed, and the same Erudite girl comes and takes the bed that was next to mine. Our bed's headboard was against the wall. At the end of the entire room, the bathrooms were stahl's and five black marble sinks were laid across, against the wall, in the middle of the toilets, splitting each of them apart. At the end of the bathroom hallway, there was multiple showers, with curtains in the front. It wasn't very private. I would have to be careful, I thought.

"Hey," the Erudite girl says to me.

"Hi." I respond back, awkwardly. I wasn't the most talented person when it comes to talking or making friends. i was more of an independent person, rather someone who depends on another.

"I'm Lydia. And you are?" she asks.

"I'm Clara." I say, for the second time on the compound.

"What did you think of the jump? I mean, you were second. Did you want to go first? Or were you too scared?" she begins to throw questions into my face.

"Isn't that a lot of questions to ask, when you're a Dauntless now?"

"Well, not officially."

"Well, umm. I sort of wanted to go first, until that first jumper guy raise his hand."

"Sort of?"

"I was arguing with myself. It is Dauntless. We are suppose to act brave, right?"

"I guess you are right." Lydia ends the conversations. We were already dressed, by the time we ended the conversation, we were ready and dressed in our black Dauntless Uniforms, "You want to walk out together?"

"Sure why not?" We walk toward the entrance, as I bump into a hard wall. Wait. The wall has hair and walls do not, like ever, have hair on them. Especially, shiny dark brown hair. It was a guy. A tall guy. A tall, somewhat muscular guy. A tall— wait, where was I going with this, my brain stops me. "I'm so sorry." I blurt out.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" He puts his hands out, showing me that I should calm down.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." I answered.

"You sure?" he asks, again, scrunching up his eyebrows. I nod my head in approval. Then, he puts his hand out to shake mine, "I'm Hunter." He, then shakes Lydia's hand, staring his pale green eyes into hers.

"L-Lydia." she slightly, but almost stumbles her name. I roll my eyes and we continue to walk together to the meeting spot. Some people were laying against the wall and sitting on the ground, until Six and Xander come within our eyesight.

"I see you guys have gathered. Are all of you here?" Six inquired, who was around our height, somewhat. We look around and we slowly nod our head, not really caring about the people who we have left behind in the rooms, "Alright, then. I will guide you a tour throughout the compound and then, we will go to eat dinner at the cafeteria, but first we will burn your old faction clothing." Without knowing, I was lucky that I brought my clothing with me. Dauntless. Yes! I get to finally see the place, I thought. It must be such an adventurous place and so many places to visit all around.

We, initiates, followed Xander and Six and burned our clothing into the treacherous, burning red fire pit. One guy from our transfer group, who was a Candor, whispered, "Bye. Bye. darlings, I will miss you, forever." and ran one finger down his cheek to pretend he was crying. The initiates laugh quietly, while other snicker in the background.

"Loser…" I hear a voice from behind me. I look and see a tall, muscular dull grey eyed kid. His intimidating eyes pierce over to me, before he could look at me anymore longer I quickly turned around, standing more straighter and faced the fire, to watch the rest of the initiates to put their clothes into the fire. Suddenly, I feel someone get closer to me, almost scraping the side of my shoulder blade, "Don't worry I wasn't talking about you, peaceful breath taker or second jumper." His words whisper in the right side of my ear.

**I hope you are excited for the next chapter. I'm going to start introducing more people and more background information about each person. Also, you'll meet Clara's love interest! Okay, check out my profile page for updating times. I need a vote to see how I should post each chapter and what time. Thanks for reading :) **

**~Marvelous Reader**

**Review. Follow. Comment.  
**

**I don't mind if your review/ comment badly or goodly (if that's a word) but I appreciate the reviews. I would like them in order to make my story better. If I need to fasten the pace up or slow it down. Thanks!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**Surprise! An update in less than 36 hours. I just couldn't wait to put this on here, so here's Chapter 4**

My body stiffens up, scrunching myself up together. Nobody has ever come that close to me before, except for hugging and stuff like that within family, but never outside of family. I pretend that I never heard him and keep watching the initiates throw away their old clothing into the raging fire. I move slightly forward, making sure he doesn't notice it. Touching other people, always felt awkward and weird with me. It is not something that I'm familiar with. Anyways, I really don't even like physical touch.

"Initiates!" Xander grabs our attention with his loud voice echoing in the room, "Follow me if you want to know your around the Compound." he continues us, leading us in different pathways. We begin to roam around as he points to places. We keep walking and I'm in awe. The farther we walked, it seemed as if the place stretched infinitely. The hallways were wide and the concrete ground was paved perfectly, with some imperfect rugged spots.

Soon, we come to a place. You can hear the water rushing in the background. It seemed pleasant and nice to listen to. It was like a small cave-like hallway and we see a small bridge across the platform. It was silver metal, and it didn't look much safe at all. Below, was water and darkness. Xander keeps talking like he did before, "This is the Chasm. It is a place with so much history in the Dauntless Compound. At least one of initiate, every year, will jump in here, because of the hard and aggressive, yet competitive initiation that you will push you past your limits that you can't take in all the pressure anymore." He stops talking for a couple of seconds, looking at the obscurity below with his hazel eyes filled with sorrow and does, somewhat the same thing, but she is better at hiding things than Xander. She is an adult so she must have many horrible memories from the past. Then, Xander adjusts his eyes and looks back at us and begins to speak, "Alright let's move to the main part of our compound."

After traveling, from the Chasm to the main part, as he calls it, he points toward the large open area. It had a couple of floors, up and down, "This is called The Pit." Xander marveled around the place, looking all around.

"The Pit?," One of our Candor transfers, I believe her name is Jess, is the first to say something, "What kind of name is that? Naming the place after the pit of your arm." She bluntly chuckles.

"Yeah. So?" Six challenges the Candor transfer, pushing one of her slim fingers against her right shoulder. Jess gulps and Six says, "I'd advise you to shut your blunt mouth before someone else has to do it for you." Woah. Six has a big mouth herself, but then again, she has to intimidate us and she is one of the instructors. To the left of me, I see the first jumper snicker and tried not to laugh out loud. Why was he laughing? That is just rude, but his silent laughter was pretty contagious. I had to smile, myself. I may have looked like I was smirking.

"In the pit, you can shop, get a tattoo at the parlor, go to restaurants, and do many more activities, but only in your free time." Xander points out, "You guys can explore the place, don't let your curiosity travel so far that you transferred to the Erudite faction, but the Cafeteria is on that corner of the Pit and dinner ends at nine. You will have to wake up seven in the morning to start your initiation training. " With that Xander waves slightly, and leaves toward to eat dinner.

"You guys want to go get a tattoo?" Lydia says excitedly, grabbing my wrist and Hunter's. She pulls us in the direction of the parlor giving us no choice.

"Well okay…" Hunter and I say at the same time. We both look at each other and shrug our shoulders. I look behind me for a second to see what the other initiates are doing, some were heading in our direction, others went shopping, and the food lovers, well, they went to drown in edibles at the cafeteria. By the time I turn back, in the corner of my eye, I could see that the first jumper was still laughing with his friends. My head shakes from side to side, as a smile grows into my face.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the tattoo parlor. I looked up. The place was amazing, like everything around here. The word's were written in black light on top of a steel frame. We entered the large area and started scooping out the place. Lydia and Hunter had already ditched me and left me to myself. Well, then. Come on, Lydia, you are the one who dragged me all the way here. Ipass the aisles looking at the different intricate designs on the little glass that was set up. I pass by skulls, flowers, faction symbols, different types of creatures, and many more.

One design catches my eye. It was a small dandelion on the bottom right and, it looked as if the wind traveled west and made some of the dandelion petals travel in the same direction and transform into four birds, that traveled upward. It was beautiful. The first word that came to my mind was freedom and my faction, Amity. I instantly grabbed it and wander around to find a tattoo artist. I saw a blonde woman who seemed like a tattoo artist and walked over to her.

"Excuse me?" she turns around and it was Six. She was playing around with her tattoo pen thing, in her fingers.

"Hey. Yeah. Aren't you a transfer?" she asks me.

"Yes. I transferred from Amity. I didn't know you worked here too." I say, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I work here full time, and being an instructor is only a part time thing." she explains to me, "Did you want that?"

"Want what?" I ask confusedly, until she points to my tattoo choice that I picked up before. i totally forgot about it, until she asked me.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." I awkwardly laugh, shaking the design.

"Sit down." Six tells me and I obediently listen to her, "Where do you want it?" she asks after.

"Umm.." I think. I haven't really thought about it. I should have, I thought, "I'll have it on my shoulder blades, on the right." I confirm for her.

"Alright." She moves around to get to my back. As the needle pen comes in contact with my skin, I get goosebumps all over my arms.

Midway through the entire drawing, she begins to start a conversation, "Is there any reason you wanted to get this?"

"Not really. It just caught my eye," I say, "But, to me it resembles freedom, I guess. Being free and doing whatever I feel like to do. Mostly like Amity, but you'd still have to follow some rules." I explain.

"Good choice." she smiles kindly. Before I knew it, she was finished with it, "It suits you well." I say thank you and Lydia finds me quickly.

"Oh my gosh! That looks really nice!" she exclaims.

"Thanks." I respond back to her. We walk out of the parlor and find Hunter waiting outside, looking down at the many floors of the pit.

"Hunter! Did you get one?" Lydia taps on his shoulder, as I stand on the other side of her.

"Yeah. It's the dauntless fire and the abnegation symbol crossed over each other, itself, on my side." he pulls up his shirt and shows us. It was nice to look at. His tattoo. It was drawn well. He slowly pulls his shirt down, "I am so freaking hungry like an . I want to eat food!" he exclaims.

We walk over to the cafeteria. It was loud, like how the Dauntless kids were in the faction school. I could see all the instructors sitting at one table. Xander was eating a hamburger. Four was on the far end of the table, with his friends that were as old as him, eating cake that looked like chocolate. Jaxon and a twelve year old kid were flicking food at each other and laughing. The kid looked like his sibling.

"Guys! You are wasting perfectly good food!" Xander shouts loud enough, while his mouth was full, that I could hear him. Disgusting. Lydia, Hunter, and I look at each other and laugh. They are such children. We go get some food and sit where some Dauntless-Born and transfers were sitting.

Hunter sits on the other side of the table, while Lydia and I sit together on the other side. He sits next to the first jumper.

"Hey." the crystal blue eyed Dauntless-Born initiate, turns his head around and welcomes us to the table, "I'm Aiden, and you are?"

**I hope you enjoying reading it! Aiden. Hmm. Who is he? Well, you'll find out in the next chapters. I finished writing Chapter 5 and it will be up in about 4-5 days. Probably, on Monday or Tuesday. Depending on whether I finish writing Chapter 6. I like to be ahead of schedule. **

**_TEASER: Chapter Six has many surprises planned and the ending of chapter 5 will have more information and background about Clara and her 'outside of the fence' memories._  
**

**Don't forget to review my story. I don't mind any harsh comments. I use them to make the story better in the upcoming chapters.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~Marvelous Reader  
**

**Review. Follow. Comment  
**

CHECK OUT CLARA'S TATTOO ON MY PROFILE PAGE!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**I'm going to start adding recaps!**

**RECAP:**

**Clara just got her first tattoo. (See my profile page for the image) And she starts to make and hang out with her friends. She was also given a tour around the Dauntless Compound.**

**Here's chapter six:**

His dark brown hair was tousled nicely, it wasn't messy like he just got out of bed, but it was tossed around. His bright blue eyes matched perfectly with his fair, but tan skin tone. He was well-built

"..and that's Clara." Lydia grabs my attention span.

"What?" I say, "You said my name." I stare at Lydia, while everyone else stares at me. My face began to flush itself with pink. I hated when I had lots of attention toward me.

"I was introducing you…" she looks at me as if I was crazy.

"Sorry. I zoned out for a second there." I chuckle awkwardly and start to play around with my necklace that I was wearing.

"Yeah, you did." she mutters.

"That's Leah." Aiden points to the olive skinned girl who was sitting next to Lydia, "And this is my best bud, Colton." he throws his arms around the dirty blonde and green eyed guy sitting on his left. Soon, we start to eat our hamburgers. They were delicious, but Hunter stares at the meat.

"Why aren't you eating yours?" Leah, the hazel eyed girl, says pointing to his food.

"Well, Abnegation's don't eat hamburgers. They eat very plain food. It's considered specialty food, in a way." Lydia goes off in her Erudite speech.

"Wait." Colton's eyes widened, "So, you've never eaten a hamburger before?" he exclaims.

"No." Hunter shakes his head, almost about to smile, "What's so special about it?" He slowly picks up his burger.

"Why don't you find out, Stiff?" Colton challenges him. Hunter raises an eyebrow as everyone stares at him as he chews on the hamburger. He scrunches his eyebrows together, trying to taste all the extravagant flavors in his mouth. His face is mushed together, that a laugh escapes my mouth. My hand immediately covers my lips, as my elbow is sitting on the table, so my voice doesn't escape again, but it does. My hair falls off my shoulders as I move my face down to the table to hide my face. Everyone looks at me for a second, but then I try to sit up properly and take a deep breath.

"I'm fine." I look around, to make sure they don't think I'm crazy.

"Why were you laughing?" Lydia says to me, as she smiles.

"His face is so, like," I start to create hand motions of mushing things together, as I was looking how ridiculously my hands were moving, "I can't explain it, but it was just.. Ugh.. It–it was just funny. Okay! It was just funny." I finish my horrible explanation of Hunter's face.

"Okay, then. " Leah shakes her head, smiling, then, rolls her eyes. Whatever. She can think whatever she wants to think, but Hunter. His face. It was mushy. I mean, mushed up together.

"You are so weird, Clara. " Hunter bluntly says. I stick my tongue out to him like a five year old.

"So, Stiff, do you think you can survive initiation?" Aiden questions him.

"Yes. I do think I can survive. Thank you very much. " Hunter confidently responds.

"You know, for Stiff you seem pretty, well what's the word again, rude? Yes. You seem a bit 'not so Abnegation.' " Aiden says, as he crosses his arms on the table.

"Well, I've never really liked the fact that I had to be conservative of myself. Here, I can show my personality. " Hunter smiles, showing off his personality. Anyways, he never really seemed to be like an Abnegation. He was always so free-willing and has that quirky but I-am-confident type of personality. That's all I could get from the past few hours that I have met him.

"So, who are they?" I point to a table over to my left and it was that blonde kid behind me from the fire, who was hanging around with other Dauntless-Borns.

"Oh. He's Eric's son. Carter. Yeah. Carter's father is the faction leader. Then, there's Evan, his childhood bestfriend. And the one who's making out with him, Evan, is Mara. Apparently, she's from Candor and they instantly 'hooked up'. Loud mouths. They are. Candors. That's probably the only way to shut her up." Colton points out and picks each one individually. Carter seemed like he wanted to own the place. I scrunched up my nose as the couple kept kissing. Eww, I thought. Take it somewhere else. Your blinding me. Couple are annoying in my opinion. Mara, the blonde headed girl, was basically eating the poor guy's face off. Why. Just why? Did they even think about the other people in the cafeteria? But then, again we were in Dauntless. Everything is basically allowed, except for murder, of course.

"Okay, then..." I say, leaving my words be.

~ Page Break ~

I was sitting next to the chasm and let my legs dangle over the edge. Dangerous, I know, but I'm dauntless now. I let my mind travel on its own. Dauntless. Today was amazing. It was one of the most exciting moments of my life. Getting tattoos. Making real friends. Basically everything. I tried Dauntless Cake, for the first time ever. It was to die for. No wonder, one of the instructors was basically drowning in the cake. It was delicious. It also smelled good. Food is my life, I thought.

One question keeps wandering in my head: Why did I come from the outside? But also, why was I here? There was some type of barrier between my memories that were lost and my brain. I close my eyes and try to remember from anything from the past. Just anything. I want to lead. More about myself. I don't even know who my real parents are.

Suddenly, my eyes open wide and my vision begins to fog. I grab onto the railing of the Chasm beside me, holding onto it tightly.

_I was looking into a mirror. I didn't look really young. Maybe a couple years ago. I was about twelve. I saw two adults behind me through the mirror. Both had dark brown hair and the woman had green eyes, while the man had hazel eyes._

_"Clara, honey, stop looking at yourself in the mirror and go clean your room. It's a mess." the woman complains. She must be my mother. She looked slightly like me, I guess. She was very pretty and her hair was so silky and beautiful. My father was sitting on the couch watching a game. A baseball game. What was baseball? He kept yelling at the television screen. What was a television?_

_"Oh my gosh! Okay, mom. Fine!" My twelve year old self groans._

_I ran, correction, stomped, upstairs to my room and opened my door. It wasn't the biggest room and it certainly wasn't too small. It was big enough for all the furniture to fit and enough room for me to walk through. My purple designed bed covers were dismantled on top of my mattress and my room was painted a light lilac shade. All of the furniture was white and two bookshelves were in one corner of the room. Both were full of books. I must have been an avid reader. Then, my eyes wander to a stack of textbooks that were on top of my desk as well as some type of technology... A laptop! My brain clicks. I walked over to it and start playing a playlist on my laptop. The playlist had many songs within it. One of the songs begin playing as I went over to my bed. I began making it and straightening out all of the sheets._

_BAM! I heard the front door of the house swing open from downstairs. Then, I heard screaming and shouting. BOOM! ZIP! Gunshots rang through my ears. I slowly moved to the corner of my room and sit down, with fear in my eyes. What was going on? I put my hand to my ears, as the gunshots keep arriving._

_"Please. Please. Don't. Don't. Mom. Dad. Please. Please." I whispered, slightly._

_When the gun shots died down, I slowly got up and tip toed, trying to make no noise at all and went down the stairs. My eyes had tears running down them, "Please be alive." I whisper. "I need you. "_

_I find my way to the family room to find a huge mess of blood. There was red liquid everywhere. No. NO! This can't be happening. More tears run down my face. I can't believe what happened. I stared at my parent's blood._

_"MOM! DAD!" I yell, not caring if the murder can hear me or not, "Please. Pl–Please wake up." My voice croaked, as a lump formed in my throat. "I love you. " I whispered, "I love you." I kept saying it, again and again. My world stopped and I felt as if the Earth had stopped spinning. I didn't care if I was covered in my parents blood. My clothes were ruined, but I still didn't care. I didn't care if the phone rang. I didn't care if the world exploded. I just wanted my parents to be alive._

_"Good thing that we finally killed that secret agent. We finally got us an rat to test on,boys." I could hear a man's close from the family room._

_"Please." I cried, again,kneeling beside them, until I get up and find the first thing I see in the kitchen. My bow and arrow. I had taken lessons since I was eight. Apparently, I had always found them to be interesting and my father loved to hunt in the woods. I grabbed a few arrows and sneaked up on the murder men. Thankfully, a few weeks ago, I had begged my father to buy me real arrows with all the pointy tips and stuff._

_Obviously, I was smart, but I decided to have one of my stupid moments and yelled at them, "Hey, Murder Men!" I spoke out with my mind. They turn around to see me. I had my arrow ready to shoot at them, but my hands were shaking from shock. My hands were bloody. They started to laugh._

_"You." They mock, "You little ten ye–"_

_"Twelve!" I corrected them._

_"Do you really think that you are going to shoot me?" He laughs, pointing at my bow. Another tear slips my eye, as I looked behind me, looking at my bloody parents on the ground. Lifeless._

_"You freak!" I quickly aimed toward his ankle and shot him. He curses at me loudly as the other men stalk their way to me. I ran in the other direction, dropping my weapons on the ground, until a man stood in front of me as I opened the front door to escape. Soon, I heard a clicking noise next to me, and a heavy, metal gun was pressed to the side of my head. I gulped._

**Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed reading. This chapter is over 1,800+ words. Ahhh! My longest chapter yet. Just so you know, my chapters will always be a 1,000 words. That is basically my goal for each chapter as I write it.**

_**TEASER: Chapter 6 will have more with Aiden and another huge surprise at the end. It will be jaw-dropping! Chapter Seven will begin initiation. **_

_**Review. Follow. Comment.**_

_**~Marvelous Reader  
**_

* * *

_**P.S. I will be adding a question at the end of each chapter to get to know my followers better!**_

_**What is your favorite song?**_

_** It can be at the moment or it can be your all time fav song.  
**_

**_Who knows.. your favorite song could be featured in one of the chapters._**


	7. Author's Note: Character Contest!

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that this is not an update. **

**I have new ideas for the story as the plot progresses on. As more characters add into the story. I will be taking two characters from the reader's choice. This means that YOU can create the personality of the character. They will play a major role in the story. The character can be completely made up or it can be _you._**

**You can choose to be **

**an _initiate (16 years old)_  
**

** or you can choose to be around the _ages of 10-14_ **

**or the _ages of 23+_**

**_To enter in the contest. You must fill out these questions below:_**

**_Please put these down in the reviews below. Guest users are allowed!_**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s) _[optional]_: **

**Age: **

**Faction (if chosen initiate):**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Height:**

**Tattoos _[optional]_:**

**History:**

**5 Best Character Traits:  
**

**5 Worst Character Traits:**

**Fears (don't have to list all):**

**Interests/ Hobbies:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Pet Peeve(s):**

**History/ Background Information:**

**Secrets: P.M. THESE!**

**HAVE FUN CREATING THESE CHARACTERS!**

_**This contest ends on May 17th, 6pm EST (USA)**_

_**The characters will be chosen by May 20th or earlier!**_

**~Marvelous Reader**

**P.S. Next update on April 26th or 27th!  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's the update! It's only a day late, but I hope you enjoy :)**

**Recap: Clara had just experience her flashback about her dead parents.**

I open eyes with waterfalls of tears washing down my face. What had just happened? I only closed my eyes for a second. Then, my brain decides to go into my memories from before those two years. Those year that I was in the regular world. Not this society. My memory from outside of the fence had appeared.

I just witnessed my birth parents died right in front of me. Not literally, but it felt so real. It felt as if I could actually touch them and hug them, like a normal child to their parents. As shocking as that may have been, I quickly wipe the tears off my face and stand up. My real parents are dead. Why? It was the only world I could think of. I lean against the railing that is next to me and look below. Just darkness, like before. I would never know the feeling of having a family and being part of it.

"What just happened?" I mutter to myself, making sure no one could hear me. Does this happen to people outside of the fence or is it just me? Am I going to get more of these? Does this happen to other people in the factions, or is it just me? I was probably going crazy within my brain, I thought. Is this life, that I am living at the moment, even real? If it wasn't, I would be able to—

"Stop." A voice yells behind me, stopping my train of thought. Before I can look back, a rough hand grabs my forearm and pulls me back, making me stumble and fall on my bottom.

"Why did you do that?" I say in bewilderment and look up at the brown haired guy. It was the first jumper, Aiden.

"You were about to jump." he looks at me crazy eyed.

"Why in the world would I jump?" I bark, confusedly.

"You were grabbing onto the railing…" he begins.

"That doesn't mean I would jump." I say, with my eyes wide open, almost smiling. You are crazy, I thought.

"Sorry," Aiden replies back as he holds his hand out to me. I turn my head to the side and look at him puzzled, "Grab it." Then, I realized he was helping me get up.

"Ohh. Okay. Thanks." I say, flustered.

"Okay, then, if you're not here to jump, then what are you doing here, anyways?" he interrogates me as he leans against the railing with me.

"I was here to think." I reply back, without really explaining the whole story.

"About what?" he questions, as Aiden looks right into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"Stuff…" I frown as I look away and back into the darkness, regaining my memory of my dead parents.

"What stuff?" I roll my eyes, trying to think of another explanation.

"Things." I smile, hiding my true emotion behind the mask that I'm wearing.

"What type of things?" he goes on. I fling my head back and shake in disapprovement as I look at him, "What?" he grins. He looks better when he grins. What am I thinking?

"Has anyone ever, umm, told you not to pry into someone else's life or things and stuff?" I ask the obvious question, as I put my elbow on the railing and my hand on my chin.

"Hmm." he puts his hands on his chin, pretending to stoke his so-called fake beard, "No. Not really." he throws that same grin at me again.

"Can I ask you a question?" I scrunch my eyebrows in curiosity.

"You just did. This and the one before. Also, the questions when we met, you screamed, Why in world would I jump and why did you do that?" he tried to imitate my voice, with his arm on his hip. What an epic fail! I giggle in how horrible he tried to imitate me.

"One: I don't talk like that and. Two: what is the real Dauntless life like? and Three: since you tried to imitate me, Oh hi, I'm Aiden and I, umm, blah, blah, blah" I go on pretending to have a deep guy voice, very awkwardly I might add.

"Well, firstly of all, that was a horrid imitation of my voice," Aiden comments on my performance, then he continues on, "Second of all, Dauntless life is, well, one way to put it, full of stupidity, idiotic behaviors, sometimes, and courage, basically. Oh, and don't forget the sometimes for the stupid and idiotic part." Aiden beams his smile.

"What type of stupid and idiotic things?" I put air quotes around 'stupid and idiotic'.

"Well, we play stupid games like Candor or Dauntless and, hey, that reminds me of our stupid game we're playing tomorrow night in our bunks. The transfers can join us if they want to." His bright blue eyes glimmer in the lighting around us.

"Sure, why not?" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright. Then, what's Amity like?" he asks, free willingly, not caring whether he should care only about the faction that he's suppose to be talking about.

"Well," I begin to slightly panic. I wasn't really here in this world for long, is the thing wanted to say to him, "It's peaceful." I quickly sputter out.

"And…" he wants more information. Oh, no.

"You basically garden a lot and eat lots of bread." I summarize the basics, "Yeah. It's sort of boring, but you can, I guess, be free, in a way."

"But Dauntless will always be better." he says, cockily.

"More like the outside of the fence world." I mutter under my breath. Remembering about the past dreams, which were more like memories, nice ones, unlike the one I had moments ago, and that factionless women that said your life has been a lie, in such a seriously dramatic way, I might add.

"What?" he didn't catch what I had just said.

"What?" I say back, trying to confuse him. I hope it worked. Cross my fingers! I had heard that saying before in one of my memories. It was a sign of good luck, you can say, "Umm. I guess. Umm," I stutter.

"Guess...what?" he anticipates.

"What?" I say, then I face palm knowing what I said, "Sorry. Wait. I meant, that it might be getting late, and we should go back to the rooms to sleep for tomorrow's physical part of initiation." I blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, Night." he walks back into the dark hallways, "Wait, you coming?" he asks.

"I'll come later. I'm going to think about stuff and things." I wave good bye. Aiden is so— there isn't really a word to describe him. I lay my hands against the railing. He was so nice and— a bit too nice for Dauntless. His smile is catchy. It makes me want to smile. He's so— what am I thinking? Okay. Okay. I should think about flowers. They are fluffy. Wait, no, they are colorful and majestic like Ai— No. I shouldn't think like that.

*Page Break*

I begin to walk back to the initiate's dorm rooms. Then, one of those memories come back into my head, instead my arm creates a slight shock inside of my body. What was that? I place my hand against the wall, to make sure I don't fall. It repeats again. My eyes start blur and fog up.

I was standing in the same hallway as before. Suddenly, I'm running around the Dauntless Compound. I jog through twisted hallways and see a misplaced stone in the wall. My hands automatically pull it out and I see a strange looking device.

I gasp as I came back into reality. It wasn't as long as the one before. What was this? I instantly become curious. I continue to follow the same path of the hallway that I went through that minimemory. It was so weird. I've never been in this hallway but I had used my brain to see how it looked like. I slow down my pace and see the crooked piece of the stone inside the wall. I slowly take it out, trying to not make a single sound. I lay the heavy object on the ground.

Once my eyes gaze up, I see a shiny black and white object inside. It had a circular button on the bottom and it had circular edges, while it was shaped like a long rectangle. I picked it up with my hands. A white wire was wrapped around the device. My hands felt familiar with it. What is this, I thought. I click around the sides, pressing random button until the device lit up. The screen had a starry background. I look behind the strange object. The back was white. It had words written on the bottom and a food was stamped onto the middle of the back. It looked like an Apple. My eyes read the words on the bottom. It read: iPhone. What is this, iPhone? My brain, for some reason, gives me answer right away. It is a device where you can communicate with people without sending letters or physically going up to them to talk. This device can also hold mini games and play music of various kinds. Suddenly, I gasp. What had just happened? My brain was running through various question. My hands slips the so-called iPhone onto the ground. It made a loud noise.

"Oh, no. " I whisper to myself. I quickly pick it up and shove it into one of my pockets in my pants. Then, I speed walk in the direction of my dorm room. I run my hand down my face. What am I going to do with this thing?

"Clara," A hand grabs my arm, as I was just about to enter into the dorm

"Uhh. " I turn around and see one of the instructors that will be teaching tomorrow.

"What are you doing here?" Xander scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What?" I say, confusedly.

"What are you doing here?" He repeats, "I haven't seen you in like two and a half years. "

"What do you mean?" I ask, "I don't even know you. I haven't even met you before. I only known you since the start of initiation, ever since then, I've lived in Amity." I explain to him, as I widen my eyes in even more confusion.

**"What did they do to you?" His eyes bulge out in an emotion that seemed a mix of anger and surprised ness, "I'm your brother, Xander. Don't you remember me?" **

**I hope you enjoyed. The next update might not be this week. I have 2 big projects to finish this week, the next chapter will probably be up in 2 weeks at the most. I haven't written Chapter 7 at all. And I have many ideas for the future. **

**List your reaction to the cliff hanger below: What do you think will happen next? How to you think the truth or dare game will go? Just comment your predictions.**

** All will be revealed soon...**

**Comment below your favorite book! It doesn't have to be Divergent.  
**

**Thanks for Reading :)**

**~Marvelous Reader**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry for the delay. My finals are coming closer and we have been getting so mnay projects, essays, and other things. I'm going on a little break next weekend, so I'll try my best to update then.**

**Recap: Clara talked to Aiden at the Chasm and she found an object in the hallway. She also met Xander, and he told her that he was her brother. **

I woke up the next day, feeling something under my pillow. It lifted my head up into the air. The stupid object was making my brain feel uncomfortable. I reach under it and find something hard. It was silvery white object and there was a button on the bottom. It was that thing that I found in the hallway last night. Also when… I froze my thoughts for a second.

I had a brother. I scrunch my eyebrows together, looking above at the ceiling. How was this possible? I don't remember anything from my sudden flashbacks. I look over the other transfers seeing if they had woken up, but they weren't yet. I get under my covers, trying look as if I was sleeping. My finger slides over the black screen and moves it's way to the bottom. I add pressure to the white button and the screen lights up. It shows a background of a starry blue and green screen. The time of day was on the top. It read: 5:38. Then, the date was written across the bottom. As my eyes move toward the bottom of the so called "iPhone", I see _slide to unlock_ flashing below. I tap my finger and slide it across. It took me to a password entry and a set of numbers from 0-9 showed up. _Great, how will I ever figure this out._ The first set of numbers I enter are 1-2-3-4. It buzzed and I was startled. I peeked from under my covers to see if any of the initiates woke up. Thankfully, they were sleeping like baby who's being lullabied. I look and repeat the process again and try another one. _What if I try the day I was born? This iPhone thing does seem similar to me and it seems like I have seen this before I came into the factions. _I try 1-2-1-2.

The phone had unlocked. It was such a simple password, yet you could try thousands of combinations. I looked at the squared things on the screen. Some were labeled photography, games, and more. Everything was organized. _Was I really this organized?_ I thought. Probably not, when I had to clean my room or anything else. I guess when it came to technology it was easy for me to organize everything. I slide my fingers across and it was very amusing to touch the screen and make it do the things that you want for the most part. Then, I clicked on the square thing called 'Mail'. It led me to a variety of names and "mails" that had been unread since the past two years. I see one name that stood out from the rest. Her name was 'Serenity Idris'. I tapped on her name and the screen changed in a whole entire paragraph. It was something that she wrote and sent to me. She wrote:

Dear Clara,

I miss you so much. People in town, well mostly the police in town are saying that you died the week after you were gone. I do NOT believe this at all. It's been exactly two years since you've been gone. I miss you. You have always been there for me and friendship was the hardest thing to find, until I met you. You are the best friend I have ever had. We fangirled together. Shipped together. Created the weirdest words together and had the best friendship moments with you. I believe that you are still out there. You could be reading these emails. If you were still here you would be a junior in high school.

High School, huh. Well, it's stressful. Especially when I'm looking through colleges and taking the SATs this year. I have no idea what to do with my life. I want to do something I love. Maybe something with business or photography. Last year, I met someone. She joined our friend group. I guess you can say she somewhat reminds me of locker hasn't been taken yet. It's still there in the same hall, next to that annoying football player that no one really likes. Lol. I'm watching wayyy too many TV Shows. I'm going crazy. The school year has started and teachers have been giving soo much homework. Also, the teaching style is the same old. They DO NOT teach us anything. I feel like this is like my diary, but I'm writing it to you.

Everyone in town hasn't really forgotten about you yet. You just disappeared out of no where. Something happened when you were fourteen. Your parents passed away(I'm so sorry), and you were gone. Also, your brother, Xander, just drove away from town and he was visiting some place for a while, but he hasn't come back. I was going to ask him, where you were. I hope your having a great life, wherever you are and Don't forget, I'll always love you forever and always!

Your Best Friend,

Serenity 3

I read the passage a couple of times, before I saw the time printed at the top. _6:00am._ Serenity… My eyes go dark. Here we go again, another flashback.

**I hope you liked this chapter. This was mostly like a filler chapter. It was around 800+ words long.**

**Teaser: Initiation will start soon**

**~Marvelous Reader  
**

**Comment your favorite YouTuber/Viner. I've been obsessed for the past few days.**

**BTW THE CHARACTER CONTEST IS STILL ON! **


End file.
